The Women of the Shire
by Teynrodae
Summary: Our 4 hobbit heroes have been missing in the Shire for quite some time...most have written them off for dead, but 3 hobbit lasses are holding to hope...despite their knowledge of the circumstances. Estella, Diamond and Rosie leading up Battle of Bywater
1. Diamond's Tale

"Diamond!  You let the tea get cold!!  Di– ,"  Fastred Grenthumb shouted through his hobbit hole.  His son, Debreon, raised his eyes from his book.

"She's not in here, Father.  She's outside, waiting for _him."_

"Waiting?  I don't recall that she ever had to wait for Peregrin.  He is drawn to her, the fool."

"Why else would the tea be cold?  Pippin was invited to tea this afternoon.  And we both know that she would never take her tea without her invited guest, especially Pippin."  Fastred shook his curly grey head in sadness.

            "My poor child… she could be so much more… "

****************************************************************************************************

            Outside her hole in Long Cleeve, Diamond Grenthumb stood, trying to keep in warm in the chill of the early evening.  She tried to hold back the tears as she thought about Pippin.

            "Where is he?  He's never forgotten any invitation.  If he couldn't be here, he would have told me.  Oh, Peregrin, where are you?"   She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  In shock, she turned to face Debreon.

            "I'm sorry, Di.  I'm sure Pippin is fine.  You know, he's not exactly known for his responsibility and punctuality.  You'll see… "

            "No, Debreon, he has never, ever missed any of our time.  Ever!"  As Diamond walked away, she began to cry.

            "Well, what do you think could have happened?  The most dangerous thing he does is pilfer from Farmer Maggot… "  Diamond stopped in her tracks and looked towards the sky.  After thinking for a moment, she continued walking.  "You're going to the trail, aren't you… Diamond!

            "Yes, Debreon, I am going to the trail.  The only people who can help me are our kin.  They always have a wise word or help to impart before sailing west."


	2. Estella's Tale

            Estella Bolger sat back in her chair.  She knew she had to relax.  If she didn't, someone would know she was angry.  But the only person she wanted to tell was Merry.  She was angry with Merry.  Though, there wasn't any time to focus on it, because her mother, Rosamunda, was rounding the corner.

            "What a beautiful afternoon!  The perfect day to put up our tired feet and have a pipe.  What do you say to that, Estella?  Stella… my dear… why are you moping?"

            "I'm not moping.  I'm relaxing.  There is a difference, mother."  Rosamunda stared at her daughter, first in shock… but then she started to understand.

            "You are most definitely moping.  Either tell me what is wrong or go fix it yourself!  I will not have a daughter who mopes!"  Estella stared back.

            "Where is Fatty?  Still in Crickhollow?"

            "Yes, likely.  He planned to stay for quite some time."  Estella stood up and started for the house.

            "Thank you, mother.  I think I shall pay him a visit!"

****************************************************************************************************

            When Estella approached the small hobbit hole in Crickhollow, a chill ran down her spine.  The place looked utterly deserted.

            "Fatty?  Fatty?"  A loud, angry shout came from within the hole.

            "Ella, go home!  Now is not the time for guests.  You shouldn't be here.  Ella, trust me.  Just go home."

            "I will not go home!  I have just walked three hours, thank you very much.  And you, Fredegar Bolger, you don't even greet me with a proper hello?  What does Master Frodo have to say about that?  He wouldn't allow you to treat me so rudely!"  She walked briskly through the front door to be greeted by her lonely brother.  "Where's Frodo?"

            "He left this morning.  He is taking a short holiday.  Nothing to be worried about.  He'll be home in no time at all."

            "Fatty, he is a Baggins.  Bagginses don't take short holidays.  They may intend to.  But they end up in some adventure or another and risk never seeing the Shire again."

            "Only one Baggins has ever done that... you know better, Ella.  Now, why did you come here?  What's bothering you, really?"  Estella appeared aggravated at her brother's inquest, but secretly rejoiced at the opportunity to talk.

            "I am so angry I could just spit.  Meriadoc Brandybuck would not leave me alone this morning.  Then, when I told him not to, he ran through Farmer Maggot's field with that Peregrin Took."

            "Ella, he always does that to you.  That doesn't mean anything special.  He does that and then you have tea.  It's your ritual."

            "But, Fatty… today he didn't come back."


	3. Rosie's Tale

The Green Dragon was bursting at the seams tonight.  Everyone was drinking and singing, enjoying the evening fellowship.  But Rosie Cotton couldn't manage a smile.  Something was missing… no, someone was missing.

            "Rosie!  Rose… wake up!"  Tom Cotton snapped his fingers in front of his sister.  "Stop your daydreaming.  You've got a full house!"

            "Sorry, Tom.  What can I get for you?  The usual?"  Tom nodded as he tried to lock eyes with Rosie.

            "So, Rose, why the long face?  You are usually so full of life when you're in here.  And looking around, one can see why."  As Rosie and Tom surveyed the pub, the saw hobbits of all shapes talking, sharing some laughs and stories.  And Ted Sandyman was hopping from one table to the next, heading straight for the bar.

            "Rosie-lass, you're looking as beautiful as me rose bushes this evening!"  Rosie tried not to roll her eyes at the lad as he smiled at her.

            "Why thank you for the compliment, Master Sandyman.  Be careful as you're walking home.  We wouldn't want to lose our best miller!"  But, Ted wasn't leaving yet.

            "So, I see Samwise Gamgee isn't here this evening.  Knowing your evening wouldn't be right without him stammering out a goodbye, I thought I try for you.  Ahem!  'Go-go-goodnight, M-m-miss Rosie!'"  Letting out a booming laugh, Sandyman shuffled towards the door.  Rosie rushed toward him with the intent of bringing her hand hard against his face, but Tom restrained her.

            "Remember, Rose, he is drunk.  Besides, why should his comment bother you?  When have you ever taken special notice of Sam Gamgee?"  Rosie began to cry.  "Rose?  Come here… sit down a minute and collect yourself."

            "That's just it, Tom.  I always take notice of Sam.  In my heart I do.  He comes here often with Master Frodo and I have noticed how much he looks at me.  And of all the lads that stare, Sam is the one who is most welcome to it.  He may have trouble speaking to me, but he has always been kind and gentle with his words.  He has respect for me, unlike some people."  She said these last words and nodded towards Ted Sandyman.

            "OK, so you fancy Sam.  There is absolutely nothing wrong with fancying Samwise.  I support you all the way.  He is a good sort of lad.  But, I still don't understand why you are crying."

            "He didn't come.  And neither did Master Frodo.  They are always here in the evening.  Always.  They never miss."


	4. October 28, 3019

Date: October 28, 3019

            Time had passed slowly in the Shire.  Only a few people seemed to miss the four young hobbit lads who disappeared more than a year before.  Estella had become a sullen creature, pining for the hobbit she had come to love.  And her family had become worried.

            "Stella, darling, will join us for a picnic?  Fredegar will be there.  He's coming from Crickhollow for the day."

            "No, mother, I don't think I could enjoy the scenery."  Rosamunda frowned, knowing something had to bring her daughter out of the hole.

            "The Grenthumbs from Long Cleeve will be there as well.  It would do you good to get out."  Estella's ears perked up.  The Grenthumbs?  As in, Miss Diamond?

            "You know, mother, I think I will join you.  I will be ready quite soon."

****************************************************************************************************

            Estella waited impatiently for the Grenthumbs to arrive.  She had never actually seen the mysterious Miss Diamond, but she had heard of her beauty and wisdom.  Her family had become legend when her hobbit father had wed an elven beauty.  Though she had been killed soon after Diamond's birth, Diamond and Debreon remained connected with their kin as they passed to the Gray Havens.  At least, that's how the stories told it.  When they finally arrived, Estella nervously approached Diamond.

            "Miss Diamond, I beg your pardon, but I would be eternally grateful if you would eat with me.  I hope that you do not think me too hasty, but I have a very serious matter that I would like to discuss with you."  Without even a blink, Diamond nodded.  She seemed quite unfazed by Estella's request.

            Estella quickly found a tree to sit under, far enough from the main group to offer some privacy.  Why any hobbits would want to picnic in such a dreary place was beyond her.  But since the occupation began, her family was determined to keep with hobbit traditions.  Many families had begun to stay indoors, afraid of being taken to the lockholes by the police.  But, the few families that didn't care met, creating new acquaintances.

            "Miss Bolger, –"

            "Please, Miss Diamond, call me Estella."

            "I will, Estella, if you would please drop the 'Miss', as well.  We are strong, young lasses and don't need the formality.  Is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?"

            "Well, I suppose I should ask first if all the stories are true.  Once again, pardon my intrusion, but was your mother really, well, you know…"

            "An elf?  Yes, she was.  Many people think the stories are nothing more than legend.  We are from the north and many strange things happen in the North Country.  My father was out hunting…and stumbled upon a trail of elves in the wood.  They were on their journey towards the harbor where they would set sail for the Undying Lands.  My father fell from the shock and hurt himself and my mother nursed him to health.  They fell in love and she returned with him."

            "I suppose that happens all the time in the north.  I mean strange things like that.  Not strange, just out of the ordinary.  Your neighbors probably thought nothing of it.  If it had happened in Hobbiton, it would have been a very different story."

            "Not very likely.  The neighbors didn't like it at all.  That's how she died.  When I was just a babe, they murdered her.  Though, no one has taken the blame.  They leave us be now, as if nothing happened."

            "So you really are half-elven.  Just like that Elrond in Mr. Bilbo's adventures.  So, this leads me to my real concern.  You must know or hear from your kin what is happening outside of the Shire."  Diamond shifted uncomfortably in her spot as Estella asked her this.  Could Estella understand what was going on around them?

            "Yes, Estella, I know many things, but this is neither the time nor the place for that discussion.  If we were at my home in the north, it would be much safer to discuss.  But here, it is much too dangerous."  Estella's eyes grew.  Dangerous?  She couldn't let that stop her.

            "Please, Diamond, I must know.  I have many more questions to ask regarding this world.  And I am not the only one.  I am also speaking on behalf of Miss Rose Cotton.  We know that you are concerned for the same reasons we are and we must speak with you.  It is rumored that you were friends with Peregrin Took.  Well, now he is gone, along with Meriadoc Brandybuck, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee."  Diamond tried not to betray herself to the young lass.

            "Estella, if you believed every rumor you've heard, than you would also believe that they are dead.  No one expects their return.  Not even me."  Estella's wide eyes were now brimming with tears.  Were she and Rosie the only ones who had any hope left?

            Their picnic continued in silence, until Fatty joined their conversation.  He asked Diamond all sorts of questions about the North Country and the elves.  Estella just sat numb in her spot.  She couldn't listen, she couldn't think.  She was jolted back into reality when Diamond laughed at one of Fatty's jokes and then rose to her feet.

            "Is it time to leave already?  We can't have been here long enough for a right picnic."

            "Estella, we have been here nearly two hours.  I would call that the perfect picnic for this day in particular.  Wouldn't you agree, Miss Diamond?"

            "Yes, Master Fredegar, absolutely perfect."  Estella rose and began folding their blanket as Diamond walked on to her father's carriage.  She hesitated and turned back.

            "Estella."  She beckoned for the young lass to come near to keep her comments in confidence.  ""If you and Miss Cotton wish to ask more, I would be honored if you both graced me with your company this evening.  You do not have to answer now."

            "Well, I shall have to find Rosie this very moment!"  Estella gleamed with a happiness she had not felt in months.

            "I will see you both this evening in Long Cleeve."


	5. Our own adventure?

Rosie sat back in her comfy chair and picked up her knitting.  The days seemed longer when she wasn't at the pub, but since the occupation had begun, the Green Dragon was no place for a young lass.  And so she sat, waiting for someone to come by and talk, or just waiting for something new.

            "Rose?"  Tolman yelled back at his daughter.  "I hear a rap at the door and I can't get to it.  Answer it for me, will you lass?"

            "Of course, Father!"  Rosie almost cheered when she opened the door and stood face to face with Estella Bolger.  "Estella!  I haven't seen you in quite a while.  Not since…"

            "Rosie, I have news."  Rosie could tell that Estella had gotten more cheerful since they had last spoken.  And she found that cheerfulness contagious.

            "News?  Of Sam… and the others?  What sort of news, exactly?"

            "Slow down, I can't say much.  Only, what are you doing this evening?"

            "I can't work at the pub anymore, so I have nothing to do.  Estella, what is going on?"

            "We need to go to Long Cleeve this evening.  I have two ponies from our stables for us to ride."  Estella cringed a bit when she saw Rosie's reaction.  She did not seem at all pleased with riding to the North Country.

            "Long Cleeve is not a short journey.  We would have to leave, well, now and we would have to stay until the morning.  What have you got up your sleeve, lass?"

            "Trust me.  Please, just trust me.  I have already made all of the necessary arrangements.  Tell your father that you have been invited to a home there for the night and will be back in the morning.  Pack what you may need for the evening, and please hurry!"  Rosie rushed through her small hobbit hole collecting the bare essentials.  The last task was to tell the Tolman.

            "Uh, Father…Estella Bolger has invited me to stay away in the north for the night.  May I go?"  Rosie took in a deep breath as she waited for her father's reply.

            "Of course, my dear.  Have a wonderful time.  Say hello to Mister and Rosamunda for me."  She let out a heavy sigh of relief, knowing that she had been spared from going against her father.

            "I will, Father.  Thank you."  She streamed out the door and met Estella down the walk.  She stopped as she saw a beautiful white pony waiting for her to mount.

            "Don't worry, Rosie.  He's quite calm.  He'll take you safely to Long Cleeve, right up to Diamond Grenthumb's door."  Rosie was in shock as she mounted her pony.

            "Miss Diamond?!  I can't go there.  I'm not presentable enough.  Oh, Estella, you should have told me."

            "If I had told you, you wouldn't have come."

            "Of course I wouldn't have."

            "Rosie, you are quite presentable.  Diamond isn't some special person.  Of course, she is very beautiful, but we don't have to impress her.  She's going to answer our questions."

            "So, the rumors are true then?  She's half-elven and all… she keeps connected with her elven kin?"

            "All true.  Now come on, lass, she's waiting."


	6. In Long Cleeve

When Estella and Rosie rode up to the Grenthumb's door, Diamond was waiting, just as she said she would be.

            "Good evening, Estella.  Good evening, Miss Cotton."  Rosie blushed.

            "Miss Diamond, you don't have to do me that honor.  What respect have I earned from you?"

            "Miss Rosie, the Cotton family is known for their good-nature, even out here in the North Country.  You are spoken of quite often, young lass.  It would please me best if we all called each other by our given names only.  Not one of us is higher than the other.  And there are more important words to be said.  Please, come in."  They entered the hole and found comfortable seats awaiting them, as well as a delicious meal.  "I thought our conversation should be accompanied by something pleasant, so I have been cooking from the moment I arrived home this afternoon."

            "Miss Di –, I mean, Diamond, this is amazing.  You didn't have to do all of this for us."

            "Oh, yes she did, Rose!  She insisted that the only place we could talk was all the way out here.  After that long ride, I am famished!"

            After a filling dinner, the three lasses retired to Diamond's room.  They were all itching to talk, but no one wanted to begin the discussion.  Finally, after talking about the weather, and the meal, Rosie couldn't hold back.

            "I am sorry if I seem rude or impertinent, but I must know exactly what sort of things you can tell us, Diamond.  You see, Estella has not yet filled me in on your earlier discussion and I am very keen to know all that I can."

            "I fear I must now take the chair and speak.  I was not really forthcoming with Estella earlier.  And I apologize.  Part of my reasoning was for safety's sake.  And the other was for my heart.  Please forgive me."

            "I could not hold anything against you, Diamond.  You know much more about goings-on than I."

            "I thank you for your kindness, dear girl.  I promise that from this moment forth, I will tell you all that I know, especially concerning certain hobbits who are missing."


	7. Telling The Tale: The Road To Bree

"I have been contacting my kin regularly since… since the day Peregrin missed our weekly tea."  Estella and Rose gave each other knowing glances and turned towards Diamond.

            "So, lass, perhaps a wee bit more than friends with that Took lad?"

            "Stella, be nice.  Don't tease her, or she won't tell us anything more!"  Diamond frowned, but couldn't hold back her laughter.

            "Rosie, I would do nothing of the sort.  But you're right… Stella shouldn't tease.  I am not the only lass here with such feelings.   Everyone knows Estella is smitten with the handsome Brandybuck heir.  And I have heard whispers of Rosie's affection for Samwise Gamgee.  That is really the only reason I've agreed to tell you anything.  And, I'm still not sure that you're ready to hear all of these things, but I'm going against my better judgment and telling you anyway.  Now that we have that clear, may I return to my explanation?"

            "Of course, Diamond.  My apologies.  Please continue."

            "Thank you, Miss Stella.  Now, Peregrin missed our weekly tea without an excuse or a notice.  I knew there was something wrong, so I rode out to the elven trail and met a group of elves leaving for Valinor."

            "Where?"

            "That is another story for another time, Miss Rosie.  Now, where was I?"

            "Valinor."

            "Oh, yes, thank you.  One of my kin, a very noble elf, had seen four young hobbits on the road to Bree."  Rosie gasped in shock.

            "That's not so strange, Rosie.  Hobbits go to Bree quite often.  Even Fatty has been a few times."

            "Well, for a Gamgee or a Cotton or any other common hobbit, it is quite unheard of!"

            "Please, ladies.  There are many more adventures in these tellings that are much more shocking than a trip to Bree.  And we are running out of time.  Please contain yourselves."  Diamond took a deep breath.  If the girls were already overreacting, could they handle the rest?


	8. Telling The Tale: The Ring

"My kinsman could see my feeling, my worry, and asked what he might do to ease my anxiousness.  So, I wrote a letter to my cousin, Glorfindel, asking him to follow the four as closely as possible and send word to me by the trail.  This elf delayed his journey to Valinor to deliver my letter to Rivendell."

            "How very kind of him!"

            "Yes, Rosie, very kind indeed.  I did not receive word for one month following.  And when I first spoke with the messenger, I was afraid to hear his message.  Much had taken place.  I don't quite know how to tell you or where to start.  There are so many details…"

            "Well, Di, Rosie and I may not know much about life outside the Shire, but we do know that there is good and evil all around.  It can't be much different out there.  Just try lass.  Try for us."

            Diamond dove into an intense explanation of the One Ring and its master, Sauron.  She told of the lads' flight from the Nazgul and of Mr. Frodo's wounding by the Witch-King.  She told of the journey to Rivendell and Frodo's recovery.  She had begun telling about the Council of Elrond when she finally noticed her two companions.  Rosie was almost to the point of fainting and Estella was biting her hand to keep from screaming.

            "I've said too much, haven't I… The rest is much more terrifying and dangerous than what I have just told you.  I've terrified you to tears and it hasn't even begun.  Are you absolutely sure that you can handle this?"  Rosie had begun to sob at the thought of hearing more, but with a squeeze of Estella's hand, she nodded.

            "We're ready, Diamond."


	9. Telling The Tale: The Fellowship

"Before I continue, I want you to know that I received all of this information in monthly reports.  They have been gone a year now, but have experienced much in that time."

            "We understand, Diamond.  Please, go on."

            "In Rivendell, it was decided that the ring should be destroyed.  None of the members of the council trusted the others with the task.  So, Mr. Frodo volunteered.  He agreed to take the ring into Mordor and throw it into Mount Doom.  Now, our three lads wouldn't hear of him going on his own, and a few of the other council members were touched by Frodo's decision and volunteered to assist him.  So, a fellowship was formed.  Nine companions with one cause – to destroy the ring."  Rosie's sobs started off again, but this time they were joyful.

            "Samwise the Brave.  I will forever call him that."

            "Di, who were the nine companions?"

            "Well, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pip we already know, as well as Master Gandalf."

            "Really?"

            "Yes!  Then, the human – "

            "Strider?"

            "Yes, but his name is really Aragorn and he's the heir of Isildur – "

            "The king who cut the ring from Sauron."

            "Yes.  Also, another human, Boromir, a dwarf named Gimli, and one of my kin, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil."

            "Wasn't Thranduil the elf who locked up Mr. Bilbo and his dwarf companions?"

            "Yes, Rosie."  Diamond told all that she knew of the fellowship's journey, up until they had been split.  Rosie had turned a ghostly pale color when Gandalf fell, and even more ghostly when Boromir was killed.  Estella was hysterical over Merry's capture by the Uruk-hai.

            "Rosie, Estella, please calm down."

            "But, Diamond, people are dying.  Like Mr. Gandalf… I'll never see his pretty fireworks again."

            "And Merry has been taken by the enemy."  Diamond didn't like cutting ahead in her stories, but she knew she had to leak a little bit if she was ever going to finish.

            "If this will help in keeping you calm, I will tell you.  My latest news, delivered just yesterday, states that all four hobbits are alive and well.  Please note that this means as of two weeks ago, they are still alive.  But, I cannot explain how we know or where they are until I get to that part in the story… now, may I continue?"

            "Alive, Stella!  Sam is alive."

            "And so is Merry.  And Pip, Diamond, Pip is alive."

            "I know, Estella.  And that's all I have to hold onto right now."


	10. Telling The Tale: In Gondor

"OK, Diamond…we'll try not to interrupt you again…please go on."

            "Thank you, Rosie.  Now, from this point on, I won't have much to tell concerning Frodo and Sam."  At this, Rosie's smile faded.  "Don't worry, Miss Rosie.  I'm sure you'll here much more of their adventures than we ever will."  Diamond continued on with the quest for Merry and Pippin, the adventures with Treebeard, the Rohirrim, and the five friends meeting again at Isengard.  She told them about Pippin and the Palantir, and his ride to Minas Tirith with Gandalf.  She could see that Rosie was trying to pay attention when she was talking about Faramir's return from Osgiliath.  "When Faramir saw Pippin, Gandalf could tell by Faramir's reaction that he had seen a hobbit before.  He asked Faramir when and where.  Faramir had left Frodo and Sam just two days before.  They were heading up the stairs of Cirith Ungol and they had a guide…Gollum."

            "Not that foul little thing that wanted to eat Mr. Bilbo?"

            "Yes, Estella, the very same.  But his story is one for another evening.  Back to the story…"  She finished with the Battle of Pelennor Fields and how the troops were heading for the Black Gate.  After telling all of these things, Diamond sat down, exhausted.

            "So, what happened next?"  Rosie's eyes were wide open.

            "I don't know, Rosie-lass.  I had all of that latest news yesterday… I'm not terribly sure that it was just two weeks past that these events occurred.  It may have been longer, because of how far away these places are.  I promised to tell you all that I know and I have.  Now, we need to put on our cloaks and leave."

            "Leave?  Diamond, you said we could stay…"

            "I don't mean leave my company, silly lass.  We are going to the trail."  Rosie stopped in her tracks.

            "I am going to meet an elf?"  Diamond laughed when she saw Rosie shaking with a mixture of excitement and fear.

            "Yes, Miss Rose, we are going to meet some elves."


	11. Real Elves!

I have never added some sort of note before the chapter, but I am going to this time.  All of the elven words are actually taken from a dictionary I found online and downloaded.  Someone actually created a Sindarin-English dictionary.  So, my grammar may be incorrect, but the meanings of the words written are more or less true to what I have written in the text.

Secondly, thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story… I hope it is living up to your expectations… if not, tell me!

-Sarah 

***********************************************************

As they were walking through the brush toward the trail, just outside of Long Cleeve, Diamond heard a strange noise coming from her left side.  She turned back toward the other lasses with a puzzled look on her face.

            "What is it Di?"

            "Did you hear something?"  Rosie and Estella trembled as they looked at each other.  They looked at Diamond and shook their heads.

            "Diamond, what did you hear?"

            "It must have been nothing."  They continued on for some time until they came to a dirt path in the forest.  "We're here."  Rosie and Estella looked around like they were expecting something else.  But they quickly acclimated to the sight before them.  A train of elves were coming toward them, led by a tall golden-haired elven man who approached Diamond with a smile.

            "My lady cousin, Diamond Grenthumb.  _Bain perianheryn._  You look like your mother, Mîrwen."

            "Glorfindel!  I would like you to meet Miss Estella Bolger and Miss Rose Cotton.  They are new-found friends of mine, and in our short acquaintance, I have come to cherish them.  _Mellyn thenid._"  Glorfindel bowed to the young lasses, leaving them in awe.  Rosie was taken by their beautiful speech.

            "Diamond, if you don't mind, what are those words you're saying?"

            "Yes, and why does he call you Mîrwen?"

            "We are speaking Sindarin, the tongue of my kin.  He called me a beautiful hobbit lass.  I described you as true friends.  And Mîrwen is my elven name.  It means 'jewel'."  The lasses blushed at Diamond's description of them.  And they curtseyed to the elves standing before them.

            "Mîrwen, I don't have anything new to tell you myself.  Just be patient.  Elrond asked me not to tell you anything."

            "So, there is something to tell?  Something else had happened?  There is news?"

            "Yes, Diamond, there is news.  But I will not tell you tonight.  I am escorting these elves to the coast and will return.  If at that time you have still heard nothing, then I will tell you.  _Derian lû, Mîrwen._  I will bid you goodnight.  Merilien Cotton and Uirebiel Bolger, I hope that we shall meet again."  With that, the elves rode on down the trail toward the west.

            "So, Diamond, if you don't mind, would you please tell us what your cousin said just now?"

            "He gave you elven names, very suitable elven names, actually.  _Meril_ is Sindarin for 'rose', so he called Rosie _Merilien_.  And, well, _uireb means 'eternal'.  He gave Estella the name _Uirebiel_."  The young lasses beamed at their new names and the honor they had received from an elf who was obviously noble._

            As the lasses made their way back to Long Cleeve, a rustle was heard in the brush.  Rosie gasped in shock as Diamond quickly pulled out a short elven blade, small enough to be an elf's dagger but long enough to be a hobbit's sword.

            "Diamond, are you sure you know how to use that thing?  Do we really need it?  Everything seemed fine on the way."

            "Estella, one can learn many things by reading between the lines.  Something about the way Glorfindel spoke tells me that something is going to happen soon."


	12. Who's there?

A few translation notes:

* _Miluiel is Debreon's elven name._

*_ Díhenonin, muinthel means "Forgive me, sister."_

*************************************************************

They walked along with Diamond in the lead until they came to a small trail that lead straight for her home.  Then they heard the rustling again.

            "Miss Diamond, I am so afraid!"

            "Stop trembling, Rosie.  You'll shake yourself silly."  Diamond noticed the fear in Estella's own voice as she spoke out to Rosie.  She, too, could no longer watch Rosie shaking and something inside her got bolder.

            "Whoever you are in the bushes… show yourself!  My elven kin are not far off…"  Diamond picked up a stick and poked it through several areas in the dark before hitting something kind of soft.

            "Ow!  Diamond!  Why do you always have to use sticks?!"

            "Well, would you rather I used my sword, Debreon?  Of course not!  Why were you in the bushes?"

            "Protecting you three.  Father and I saw you leaving and he asked me to follow you.  Glorfindel looked well.  I suppose he's been humoring your whims for the last year?"

            "It's not a whim, Miluiel.  They are alive.  Glorfindel saw them.  He saved Mr. Frodo's life even."  Debreon looked at Estella and Rosie's proud faces and then back at his sister's.

            "_Díhenonin, muinthel.  Your instinct has never been wrong.  I shouldn't have doubted you.  Now can we please go home?"_


	13. Scared

More translation:

_* muindyr_ is "brother"

* _edeir is "father"_

************************************************

The teapot whistled before Debreon could prepare the tea tray for his family's guests.

            "Diamond, I hate to pull you away from your guests, but I need some help."

            "Coming."  She scurried into the kitchen and began pouring the tea while her brother arranged the sweets.  "So, what do you think will happen, _muindyr?"_

            "Happen?  Diamond, what in middle-earth are you talking about?"

            "Glorfindel hinted that something may happen."

            "What does your instinct tell you?"

            "Believe it or not, it's telling me to ask you.  What do you think?"  He paused to think for a moment while he gnawed on a biscuit.  "Those are for our guests!"

            "Well, I suppose I – "

            "Diamond, come quick!"  Rosie's terrified summons sent the half-elven siblings through the hall at a fast pace.  Estella had her hands over her mouth and Rosie once again looked pale as she pointed at the window.  "There's someone out there.  We heard whispers and saw a face in the window – we think."

            "I'll get _Edeir_.  You three lasses will stay here while we look around outside."  Debreon gathered his cloak and sword and went to find his father.  Diamond quickly remembered the tea.

            "I'll run to the kitchen right quick and fetch the tea tray.  Just remain calm… and holler if you see anything else."

            "We will Diamond."  Estella sighed loudly as Rosie put a hand on her shoulder.

            "Diamond?"

            "Yes, Stella?"

            "I'm scared."


	14. It couldn't be

Diamond walked down the hall and was about to pick up the tea tray when she heard a voice.

            "Pssst.  Diamond!"  She straightened up and looked about for a source.  "Over here, Miss Diamond, over here."

            "Who is there?"

            "You mean you have forgotten my voice, lass?  I never believed that would be possible, especially with the way I talked and talked."  Diamond's heart skipped a beat.  Could it be?

            "Peregrin?  No, it couldn't be."

            "And why not, lass?"

            "PIPPIN!  Where are you?  Come in!  Come in here!"  She was leaping and skipping around the room.

            "Lassie, I can't come through the front door.  I don't want to be attacked by your father.  I figured maybe the window would work."  Diamond turned back toward the lone kitchen window to see Peregrin Took climbing through.  "Can you help me, please?  I think my other leg is stuck."  Diamond smiled and shook her head.

            "Oh, Peregrin!"  She helped him free from the window and with a loud thud, they landed on the floor, laughing all the way.  Down the hall, Rosie heard the laughter and sat up straight.

            "Estella, do you hear what I hear?"

            "I hear our Diamond in a fit of laughter."

            "Sounds strange enough for us to run down the hall?"

            "Of course it does!"  They took off down the hall and burst through the kitchen door to find Diamond lying on the floor, laughing, with Pippin sprawled across her middle.

            "Diamond, we heard… well, we heard you laughing and…"  Rosie couldn't finish.  She was just so excited to see Master Pippin.

            "Rosie-lass!  So, good to see you.  Now, I beg of you, please help me up.  Now is not the time for being this close to Miss Diamond."

            "Of course, Master Pip.  Come Estella, let's get him up."  Rosie and Estella grabbed Pippin's arms and struggled to get him off of Diamond.  When Pippin was up, he scooped Diamond off of the floor and set her on her feet.  "Master Pip, it's so good to see you!"

            "You lasses are quite a sight for these sore eyes.  I may have seen many beautiful sights, but nothing compares to my Shire and favorite lasses!  And I am not the only one who feels that way."  As he said the last few words, he winked at Rosie and Estella knowingly.

            "So, where are they, Pip?  Where are the others?"

            "Don't you fret about them, Stella.  Merry and I each stopped in our homes to see our families.  I came straight here after leaving the smials, and Merry was planning on going to Crickhollow, since he heard you were staying there with Fatty."

            "Well, he heard wrong.  What about Sam?  Gone to Bagshot?"

            "Yes, he went straight there and then planned on going to Bywater to visit a certain friendly barmaid and her family.  Miss Rosie, I sure hope your family likes Samwise, because he'll feel mighty unwelcome without you around."


	15. Soldiers

Before the conversation could go much further, Fastred and Debreon rushed in the door.

            "Diamond, we heard a commotion and…"  Fastred's eyes traveled from his daughter's bright face to the grin on Pippin's.  "Master Took!"

            "Peregrin, you old fool.  It was you out there scaring the lasses?  I just can't believe I am seeing you here."

            "Just the men I wanted to see, actually."  Diamond sat back and looked at Pippin in shock.  Didn't he come to see her?

            "What can we do for you, Master Peregrin?"

            "Please, please, Master Grenthumb, you are my elder.  I should call you master, not the other way around."  Pippin bowed to Fastred out of respect and then continued.  "We four travelers haven't been home long, but home long enough to know that we can not live in this Shire.  We want our land back, our way of life back.  We didn't go on our long adventure simply to be slave in our home.  We are going to rebel.  And we need all of the lads we can get."  Debreon stood up quickly and extended his hand to Pippin.

            "You need say no more, Master Pip.  Count me as one of your soldiers.  I will fight for the Shire."

            "Yes, Peregrin.  My son and I can both be counted on to fight.  Tell us the time and we'll be there."

            "As will I."  The room stood silent as Diamond stood forth with her family.  Estella and Rosie looked at Diamond with proud smiles on their faces.  But Fastred was not smiling.

            "No, Diamond.  I absolutely forbid it.  I will not have you risking your life.  Someone has to stay behind."

            "And it naturally follows that I should be it, then?  Father, I am much better with a sword than Debreon.  He is much more likely to be injured or killed, yet you don't forbid him.  You can forbid me to go all you like.  But that is not enough to keep me from fighting."  Fastred sat down by his son, defeated, as Debreon consoled his father.

            "You can't, Diamond."  Diamond was shocked at the source of this comment.  She had been expecting Debreon to say something, but not Pippin.  She sat down next to her father with her own look of defeat upon her face.  "Master Fastred, do you mind if I have a word alone with Diamond?  I have some questions to ask her that may help with our little rebellion."

            "Of course, Peregrin.  Debreon, I think we should go and make sure our swords are sharp."  Estella and Rosie stood and began to follow the men out of the kitchen.

            "Diamond, we'll be in Rosie's room if you care to talk when you're finished here.  It was wonderful to see you again, Pip."


	16. The Confession

Yay, more Elvish!!!

· _Tôl um_ means "evil has come".

· _Cordof_ is "Pippin" in Sindarin.

· _Tôl acharn_ means "vengeance comes".

*********************************************************************************

"Diamond, say something."  Pippin looked pleadingly into Diamond's eyes, but she maintained her silence.  Her eyes become narrower with anger and she remained silent.  "Don't look at me like that, lass.  I can't stand to have you angry with me.  Especially right when I've returned.  It seems like I never do anything right."  He hung his head with sorrow.

            "Oh, alright.  I will speak to you, but that doesn't make me any less angry.  I want to discuss this ban on lasses fighting.  It's our Shire, too, you know."  Pippin laughed.

            "I promise we will discuss it, but I have many questions, or few, depending on your answers.  What do you know about this Sharkey who has taken over?"

            "I know that no one has seen him, well, no one but Lotho Sackville-Baggins.  But that's because Sharkey stays at Bag End with Lotho.  I also know that he has a slimy second-in-command who acts as his voice to the Shire.  No one but Lotho and this Wormtongue ever see Sharkey."

            "Did you say Wormtongue?"

            "Yes, and I know what you must be thinking.  But do you really think that Gríma Wormtongue would be here in the Shire?"

            "Only if he followed his master here.  No one has seen this Sharkey, but has he been heard?  His voice I mean?"

            "Yes.  I have heard him myself.  I felt a chill go down my spine and I was terrified of him.  He seems to be able to control with his voice, though something tells me it is a shadow of his former power."  Pippin looked deep into Diamond's eyes as though he were searching for a greater answer.  He then looked up at the ceiling and Diamond could see the anger in his face.

            "Saruman."

            "_Tôl um, Cordof… Tôl um.  He has ruined our home and he will pay!  _Tôl acharn_!"_

            "You still are not fighting, milady.  Vengeance is a dangerous game to be playing, especially for hobbit lasses."  Diamond stepped back in shock.  Had he really understood her elven words?

            "How?  Did… Pippin!  Did you learn Sindarin?"

            "I heard a lot of it, actually.  But didn't learn much until the journey home.  Legolas taught us a few phrases.  Phrases that have become famous in elven history.  Like Húrin's exclamation of _Tôl acharn.  Why, did I impress you, Mîrwen?"  Diamond smirked._

            "No.  It takes much more than a few phrases of Sindarin to impress me, Peregrin Took.  You shocked me and took me by surprise, but you didn't impress me…much."  She looked at Pippin with her deep blue eyes

            "This behavior is not going to change my mind.  You are not fighting, Mîrwen."  Diamond looked at him with anger in her eyes.

            "I wish you wouldn't use my elven name, Peregrin.  That honor is reserved for my family and close friends."  Pippin turned away from her, not wanting her to see how much she had just hurt him.  "Why will you not let me fight?  You know better than any other lad how well I can fight."

            "I love you!  That's why!"


	17. Worth Fighting For

· _melethnín_ means "my love".

· _mîrwennín_ means "my jewel".

Enjoy!!!

*********************************************************************

Pippin turned back toward Diamond with tears in his pure green eyes.  "The longer I was away, Diamond, the more I worried that I would never see you again.  Now that I am back, and you are safe, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."  Diamond had begun to cry.  Had he always felt this way?  He stepped forward and took her hands in his.  "Please, if you won't listen to your Father, listen to me.  Do this for me.  Stay safe for me."  Diamond gripped Pippin's hands as the tears streamed down her face.

            "_Melethnín, I can't do that.  This is my home.  I couldn't imagine living anywhere else, though I could live all of my days in Valinor with my elven kin.  The Shire is worth fighting for, worth risking my life for."_

            "Let us risk our lives.  But don't risk yours, Diamond.  I couldn't bear to live without you.  If you were to die, having the Shire as it should be would mean nothing because I wouldn't be able to share it with you."

            "But, that's why I have to fight!  Don't you see, Peregrin, if there isn't a Shire, there isn't a future.  We could never be happy with things the way they are.  I have to fight.  For us.  For our future."  Pippin's tears flowed, but his sad eyes had begun to twinkle as a smile spread across his face.

            "So, you love me then?  I haven't made a complete idiot of myself by telling you how I feel?  You did just admonish me for using your elven title, but if you feel so strongly, I would be able to call you Mîrwen."

            "Of course I love you, you fool!  How could I not?  You are the only lad I cannot stay angry with, the only who makes my heart skip.  My life would be awful without you.  Believe me, I have felt your absence.  Forgive me for admonishing you.  It was spiteful of me to do such a thing."  Pippin squeezed the fair hands still in his possession and kissed their fair owner on the cheek.

            "Diamond, you have made me the happiest lad in all the Shire!  _Mîrwennín_!"  Pippin grabbed Diamond by the waist and lifted her up in the air, causing her to giggle with joy.  As he set her back down, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

            "Peregrin, I am serious about this fight.  I have to fight.  Please understand, I have to do this."  Pippin sighed a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

            "I understand you and I won't stand in your way.  In concern for your safety, I still want you to stay, but I won't stop you.  I do have one question, though.  How will you get your father to understand?  Or do you plan on just sneaking out after he and Debreon leave?"

            "Peregrin Took, I am a lady and I do not sneak!!  I was simply planning on staying with Rosie in Bywater so I could help with the effort behind the fighting.  And then I would show up at the fray."

            "And that doesn't include any sneaking whatsoever.  You are a strange lass, Diamond of Long Cleeve.  A very strange lass."

            "Oh, and being a Took makes you normal?  From what I hear, you are just as strange, you Tooks."

            "Awww, I wish I didn't have to let go of you.  But I must go on to Bywater.  And you need some rest after your adventurous evening."

            "Yes, it has been quite eventful, hasn't it?  Must you go this evening?  I could make up the last guest room for you.  You shouldn't travel this late.  First off, it's against the new laws.  So, if you're caught, you'll be hauled off to the lockholes and then you won't be able to fight in the rebellion.  And secondly, you must be exhausted from your day."

            "I shouldn't lose time, but if it's illegal, then Sam can't ream me for coming late.  Not that he would openly do it, now that we're back.  He's gone back to treating me like a noble because I am the heir to the Thainship."

            "It's settled then.  Let me show you to your room."


	18. Lass Talk

In the main guest room, Estella sat watching Rosie pace back and forth waiting for Diamond's return.  "Rosie, you'll wear a path in the floor with all of your walking back and forth.  Relax, lass.  Diamond can handle Pippin Took."

            "I'm a quite sure she can handle Master Pippin.  It's just that I am rather curious as to what he's asking her, if you get my meaning."

            "I quite understand you, Rose Cotton.  But I doubt it will be anything that interesting.  He said he was asking questions pertaining to their little rebellion.  I doubt that he will proposing.  Especially as they haven't had a formal courtship.  There was no time for one.  They haven't even come of age yet.  I think it's a bit soon to be thinking of marriage."

            "I suppose you're right.  I am already of age and I think that because of your maturity, I forget that you and Diamond are that much younger than I.  My mind automatically goes to marriage because I am at the proper age for marriage."

            "Jumping to conclusions, are we?"  Estella and Rosie jumped as Diamond opened the door.  "Actually, that would be me who is jumping to conclusions.  All I heard you say was 'proper age for marriage' and I naturally assumed that you were trying to figure out what Peregrin was asking me."  Rosie and Estella exchanged guilty looks.  "Oh, so I was right then?"

            "Yes, Diamond.  Please forgive us.  It really is none of our business.  You don't have to tell us anything."

            "Rosie, you are a sweet lass.  I have every intention of telling you what Peregrin asked me.  He asked me what I know about Sharkey.  And from the information I provided, he has assumed that Sharkey is really Saruman the White."  This admission garnered a collective gasp before Diamond could continue.  "I know it is hard to accept.  That evil man is destroying our land and we're going to make him pay."

            "That's actually the point I was hoping you would come to.  Do you really intend to fight?  And did you discuss that any more with Pip?"  Diamond shifted in her seat with excitement.

            "That's just the question I was waiting for!  I asked him why he didn't want me to fight and he told me."  Leaving the answer there caused Estella to hold her breath and Rosie's eyes to grow wider with anticipation.

            "What?  What did he say?  Why doesn't he want you to fight?"

            "He loves me.  That's why."  Estella let out a squeal of joy and Rosie laughed.

            "That's it?  I could have told you that long before he left.  Peregrin Took may be a rascal, but his heart has never wavered when it came to lasses.  He has been yours since the day he set his eyes upon you, lass.  Now, what did you say to his admission of love?"

            "Well, I told him how much he means in my life and how horrible I felt in his absence.  I won't go into exact words, as they were for Peregrin alone to hear, but you understand the idea.  Think, if the roles were changed and this was you and Samwise… or Estella, you and Meriadoc… what would you have said?  If you think of those things, you don't need me to repeat what I told Peregrin."  Rosie sighed as her thoughts wandered to her favorite customer.  And Estella just stared off into nothingness, eyes tearing up at the thought of Merry.  "And then I told him that I had to fight.  For us.  For our future, our home.  And he conceded."

            "And now your strong knight rides on to Bywater and battle, I suppose."

            "No, Stella.  I couldn't have him get caught after curfew and thrown in the lockholes.  He is staying at the end of the hall.  He leaves in the morning.  I told him that he would have to beg my apologies from Master Samwise for my selfishness."

            "OH!"  Rosie hit her head with her palm.

            "Rosie, what is it?  What's wrong?"

            "Oh, Miss Diamond, what are you going to tell your father?"

            "Oh, yeah, you should have heard him as we walked down the hall, Di.  'I'm glad that Peregrin is finally talking some sense into my daughter.  At least she'll listen to him.'  He doesn't know that you are still going to fight.  He just assumed that Pip would talk you out of it."

            "I'm not going to tell him that I am fighting.  In fact, Rosie, being that you live in Bywater; I am going to come stay with you and volunteer to help the wounded.  At least that's what I am going to tell my father.  But, after the ranks start to form, I will join, standing as far from my father as possible."

            "And what did the Took have to say about that?"

            "He called me sneaky, but said he wouldn't stand in my way."

            "Probably because he knows you'll walk over him anyway."  The two lasses looked at Rosie in shock.  "Sorry, Miss Diamond, but I have noticed that when you are set on something, no one is going to stop you from doing it.  I meant nothing by it.  I think it's wonderful.  I wish I were that bold, bold enough to fight."

            "So why don't you?  I plan on being at Diamond's side for this fight."

            "Estella, I – "

            "Don't you 'Estella' me, Diamond Grenthumb.  I may not be a mistress of the swords, but this is my home too.  I want a future to look forward to with excitement, not depression.  I want to raise my children in the splendor of a free Brandy Hall…"  Rosie and Diamond giggled.  "What?  I may not have had any declaration from the lad, but that doesn't mean I love him any less.  And you're right, Diamond.  Things like that, being able to share the Shire with someone you love, that's worth fighting for."  Rosie stood proud and put her hand on Estella shoulder.

            "You're both right.  I couldn't look forward to a life in this Shire.  We must have our land back, restored to its beauty and with our own in charge.  Sam would never be happy living here if it weren't green.  I… I will stand with you at the fray.  But it will be hard to do so without getting caught.  Pippin may have conceded to Diamond, but that doesn't mean our fathers and brothers will."

            "We should make a plan."

            "Yes, Estella, we should.  I think I shall return to Bywater with you tomorrow.  We can plan more carefully tomorrow.  But, not until we are away from Peregrin, for he will surely tell the others."

            "Tomorrow it is, then.  Miss Diamond, I should like to invite you to stay with my family.  You won't find any nicer accommodations in Bywater than at the Cotton home."

            "Why thank you, Miss Rose.  I gladly accept."


	19. A Father's Blessing

More translation…

· _Mae aduial_ means "good night"

· _Ada and _Edair_ are also variations on "father".  __Ada is more like "papa"._

******************************************************************************************************

Diamond and Rosie marched down the hall to the store room where Fastred and Debreon were working hard at sharpening their swords.

            "Diamond, my dear.  Were you able to help Master Peregrin with his inquires?"

            "Yes, Father, I was.  Thank you for allowing us to speak in secret.  I was able to help him realize who we are all up against."

            "Good, good.  As to fighting, did you discuss all the reasons why you simply cannot fight."  It was Rosie's turn to speak up.

            "That they did, Master Grenthumb.  Master Pippin told Diamond she would do better to help behind the scenes, helping to tend battle wounds and such.  That way, she would feel as though she were contributing and she wouldn't be in danger.  On behalf of my family, I have offered my home as such a base of healing and I have invited Miss Diamond to come back with me tomorrow."

            "And I have accepted, but could not possibly think to leave without your blessing, _Ada."  Fastred's eyes filled with tears as he looked proudly upon his daughter._

            "_Mîrwennín, you have my blessing, child.  I know you will make me proud, my dear.  You will travel back with Rose and Estella, then, I suppose.  That makes me very uneasy, child.  Perhaps I should send Debreon with you."_

            "_Ada, there is no need.  Peregrin will accompany us to Bywater.  He also leaves in the morning and I am sure he would have it no other way."  Fastred straightened up at the announcement of Pippin's plans._

            "My dear, where is Master Peregrin to sleep this night?  He cannot stay at the inn, he will be discovered and probably arrested."

            "Nor can he leave tonight, for the same reasons.  I have invited him to stay here.  We have one more guest room available and it certainly won't put me out any.  I don't mind cooking for one more at breakfast."  Once again, Fastred straightened up at the idea of Pippin staying on.  He liked the lad, to be sure, but was wary of his attentions toward his precious Diamond.

            "I suppose there is nothing else to be done for him.  He has no where else to go that is safe.  But I am not comfortable with him staying here.  And to ease my troubled mind, Debreon, you will tend to Master Peregrin.  See that all of his needs are met.  I do not think it would be proper for Diamond to focus on him, with two guests of her own under our roof."  Diamond opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Debreon.

            "I couldn't agree more, _Edair_.  I would be happy to attend to my friend.  It's only fair, Diamond.  And it's the best thing for you."  Rosie could sense an argument arising and tugged on Diamond's sleeve.

            "Well, come my friend.  We have a long day ahead of us.  It would be best if we rested."

            "_Mae aduial, __Ada__.  Mae aduial, Miluiel."_

            "Good evening, _Mîrwen_."


	20. To Bywater

· _Mae govannen_ means "well met"

· _Perhael_ is Sindarin for "Samwise"

*************************************************************************************

Diamond laid back on her bed thinking about the conversation with her father.  Why wouldn't he want her to help Peregrin?  He had never protested before?  Did he know what had happened in the kitchen earlier?  She tried to sleep as these questions raced through her mind, but found it impossible, so she gazed out her window into the night, blocking out all the noise of the house.

            As she laid there peacefully, Pippin opened the door a crack and peaked in at her.  He wanted so badly to just hold her for the rest of the night, but he knew he would get chucked out if he was discovered.  So, he crept in and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

            "Couldn't you sleep either?"  Her voice was so soft, yet the sound of it sent his heart skipping.  "I heard you come in, Peregrin.  You shouldn't be here."

            "I know.  I couldn't help it.  After all that we said to each other this evening, I couldn't stay away.  I wish I could hold you."  He gazed at her peaceful face.  "So, why didn't you come back?  I don't understand why your brother is taking care of me."

            "That is my father's doing.  I think he can tell that something more is going on between us.  Either that or he knows only my feelings and is afraid of seeing me get hurt.  He insisted that if you were to remain under our roof, Debreon would see to your needs."

            "Ah, well, that would explain it, now, wouldn't it…"

            "Peregrin, you and I should both get some rest.  We have a long day ahead and only a few more hours until daylight."

            "We?"

            "Yes, the lasses and I are traveling to Bywater tomorrow.  And you are going with us."

            "Ah, Peregrin, Knight of Gondor is now a bodyguard for the fair lasses of the Shire.  It sounds like just the job for me."

****************************************************************************************************

            After a hearty breakfast the next morning, the four travelers set out for Bywater on horseback.  Estella and Rosie rode quite a ways behind Diamond and her handsome knight, watching all of the grins being exchanged between the lovebirds.  They arrived in Bywater by midday, riding up to the Cotton home just in time for luncheon.

"Rose, dear, I have been worried sick.  Your father said you went off somewhere with Estella Bolger…hello, dear…and he couldn't remember where.  I spoke with Rosamunda and she had no clue where you had gone to.  She just said that Estella had been speaking earlier with Miss Diamond Grenthumb…oh, goodness, hello to you as well, dear…and I told her that you would never go north without your best dress and you had left it here…I have been worried sick."

            "My apologies, Missus Lily.  She didn't take her best dress because I didn't exactly tell her where we were going until we were on our way."

            "Madame Cotton, thank you for this kind welcome.  Your daughter was my guest last night.  I sure hope that you don't mind."

            "Of course not, dear.  Rose, next time, don't bother telling your father.  Just write a note, dear.  That Tolman Cotton, has a memory like a sieve, he does.  Well, Master Took, are you going to come down off of that horse and help the lasses or do I have to call my…"  Lily Cotton began to point toward the field her son Tom was in, but she turned back in shock.  "Master Peregrin!  You've returned safely!  Mister Samwise Gamgee was worried about you last night when he stopped by.  Now, all we need is Master Brandybuck with Master Frodo.  Then we can rest easy."  Pippin dropped down from his pony and began to help the lasses down.

            "You mean Merry and Frodo haven't arrived yet?"

            "No.  I asked Rosamunda Bolger this morning if she had seen the two, as they were to stop in and visit before coming here, but she's seen no sign of them."

            "No sign of whom?"  Estella turned about to see Merry and Frodo riding up to the house.

            "No sign of you, Meriadoc!  Oh, I knew you would come back eventually."  Merry jumped down and ran to Estella.

            "Fatty said you've been worried.  He said that you were the only other hobbit he knew of who still held hope for us."  Looking from Estella to Rosie and Diamond, he smiled.  "Obviously, you weren't alone.  I'm sorry I didn't come back to have tea with you.  I have been wanting to explain why the whole time I was gone.  I even planned what I'd say, but now that the time has arrived, I find myself speechless."

            "You don't have to say a word.  I know everything.  Diamond told me everything she knew."  Frodo smiled at Diamond.

            "Ah, yes, our guardian angel.  I understand I have you to thank for Glorfindel's quick arrival.  If he hadn't been following us, I could very well be a wraith by now.  I have been waiting to thank you all this time, Miss Diamond.  I am glad that the Shire's most famous rumor is true."

            "Believe me, Mr. Frodo.  I am just happy that you have all returned safely.  That is enough of a prize for me."  Rosie surveyed the scene.  Merry was hugging his 'dear friend' Estella.  Pippin was whispering to Frodo and gazing lovingly upon Diamond.  But someone was still missing.

            "Mum, did Mister Samwise say when he would return?"

            "I don't recall ever saying that he left, dear child.  He's out in the field, with Tom."  Rosie took off in a run, leaving the others behind as she ran toward her family's field.  Diamond and Pippin mounted a pony and took off after her, with Merry, Estella and Frodo close behind.

            Rosie ran through the rows in the field, trying to find someone she could hug, someone she could greet, someone she had missed deeply.

            "SAM!  SAM!"

            "Over here… Who…?"  Rosie ran towards his voice, going faster than she had before.

            "Sam, it's me, Rosie!"

            "Miss Rosie…"  They finally saw each other through the rows. And began to run towards each other.  As they met, the others rode up on their ponies.

            "_Mae govannen, Miss Rosie."  Diamond quickly corrected Sam._

            "_Merilien, Sam.  Not Miss Rosie."_

            "Aye, _Merilien_.  That's perfect.  _Mae govannen, Merilien_."  Rosie blushed, knowing that Sam was speaking to her in the Elvish tongue, not caring that she didn't know what he said.  She didn't move her glance as Diamond whispered to her what Sam had just said.

            "Rosie, he said 'well met'.  It's a greeting, lass."

            "_Mae govannen, __Perhael."_


End file.
